


One night stands don't always end up as just that

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'll do sex later I'm too lazy rn, M/M, Ok uhm, Power bottom Tom, Tom is so fucking innocent in this, but like he's of age you nasties, like five yr old innocent, really calm and cute cuddles, this is everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom and Tord fucked, and when Tord realizes what he did, he feels bad and takes care of him.





	One night stands don't always end up as just that

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at six in the morning please excuse any mistakes
> 
> But, here's a little bit of edgy garbage for you all

Tord was just beginning to stir himself awake, feeling much better than he normally felt in dreary winter mornings. His mouth was dry, his head aching, but he felt fine all around. He slowly sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes and allowing them to travel around his room. Wait.

This wasn't /his/ room.

At that moment, he seemed to be reminded of what had happened the long night before. He did remember most of it, and he brings himself to wish he didn't. As moments went on, he softly looked to his side to look for Tom, and sure enough he found him laid down, curled into Tommie bear of all things, fast asleep. He decided to probe around a bit, gently lifting the blanket off of him. 

His neck was covered in little love bites and dried welled up blood, some smeared from their fun likely. He ended up softly tucking him in again, slowly beginning to stand up and creep for the door, staying merely silent, but again not making too much of an effort. When he got to the door, he was in the middle of opening it when something broke the silence. A little voice that sounded about out of will to speak, likely from loud, noisy moans that had echoed the room just last night. 

"Tord?" 

He froze right at the doorway, turning to the little male on the bed that was now sitting up, staring at Tord with normally wide black eyes, little tears in the edge of them. 

"Where are you going?"

Tom softly asked, Tord just simply looking at him. Now he softly turned, heading slowly to Toms side of the bed and reaching forward, gently fixing his hair.

"What do you mean, Thomas? I'm just going to my room, this was a one night thing. A drunk think." Tord explained in a soft voice, still looking to tom. He could almost see his heart just drop, every bit of him just losing his hope. 

"Oh.. yeah, it was just my first time, I-I get it, I thought it was something, i-it wasn't.." he murmured softly, the short, all banged up man shifted away. 

That's when Tord knew he fucked up big time, his eyes softly widening. First time? Oh that felt bad. He took someone's first time then was just going to leave. Oh he's a fucking idiot. 

But, alas a little voice did break his thoughts, Toms soft teary eyes staring at him. 

"But, T-Tord? Can you at least get me painkillers before you go..?" Tom murmured and glanced away from him once again. "I, can myself, if I need to.." he once again mumbled and shifted back a bit. 

Tord was kind of shocked, gulping and assuring him he would. He walked out, moving slowly as he grabbed the little bottle of painkillers and spilled two out into his hand, grabbing Tom a little cup of water. He slowly headed back, meeting no one but his thoughts as he walked down the hall. He slowly opened the door to Toms room, revealing a softly crying tom that was just gently hugging himself. Tord couldn't help but feel even worse as Tom noticed him just standing in the door way, the little man wiping his eyes and standing. He about colapsed, gasping softly and choking back his pain. Fuck, Tord really did a number on him.

Tord was at his side in moments, sitting his things down and wrapping his arms around his waist, slowly picking him up, to which Tom buried his face into Tords neck and softly wept. He was softly babbling about how Tord didn't hurt him, and he was the stupid one in this. Oh that poor boy. 

Tord kind of realized something within the moments of Toms ramblings, noticed something he hadn't before. He cared. He cared more than just guilt care, he cared about his every little pains. He sat down, hating the sight of stained cum and a little blood in Toms boxers. 

"Hey, Tom,, Tommie it'll be ok.." he murmured softly, pressing his nose to roms cheek. "I'm not going to leave you after your first time, that was very, very special for you, and next time it'll feel better, ok?" He said into Toms ear, keeping all quiet and gentle. He grabbed the painkillers and sat Tom back a tad, sighing at his gentle tears.

He handed him the painkillers and water, and Tom slowly took them, drinking the whole cup of water and then collapsing back onto Tords chest. Tom didn't seem to have the will to even sit, making Tord even more upset for the things he had said. Tord slowly ran a hand down Toms back, reassuring him he was here for him. 

They sat, and they sat, until Tom had stopped his soft crying and Tord gotten his little plan in his head. "It'll be ok Tommie, just let me get you cleaned up and I'll lay down with you again, ok?" He gently said to him, running a hand through his hair and standing once he got an understanding nod from Tom. 

Tord got a little washcloth and dampened it, returning to the dark comfort of Toms room and sitting him down. Tord pressed the little cloth to Toms neck, wiping off the deep, experienced bites as he went. He cleaned the sweat and tears slowly off his face with very soft swipes and rubs, fixing Toms hair a bit before he laid him on his back. 

His hands gently hooked Toms boxers off, sighing softly as he saw the bruises on his hips from Tords fingers gripping them so hard. He wiped his hips off, then slowly flipped tom, earning a soft whimper, to which he moved a hand up and softly, brushing Toms cheek.

"Ill be gentle, ok? I won't hurt you" Tord softly cooed.   
"Ok.. just.. be soft.." Tom replied, just deciding to trust Tord, as he was very achy.

Tord took a few minutes to gently wipe tom off, pausing when he jolted, avoiding any raw spots on him. Tom was again confused why Tord was still here as soon as he was being gently redressed in new clothes, some loose fuzzy pajamas to keep him warm and happy. 

After that, the still silent Tom was hoisted into Tords arms, and they were slowly making their way out, over to Tords room. Tord got dressed while holding Tom, then he again, headed out and this time down the stairs. Tord popped two eggs and some bacon into a pan, making the two sandwiches completely one handed, sitting them on one plate. He got two water bottles and let Tom hold them, all of this without one word. 

When they were finally walking back up, Tord sat down on Toms bed, sitting tom in his lap and sitting their food in front of them. Tord made tom get a start on eating with gentle "Come on now"s and a bunch of small nudges until he was well started on his food. Then Tord began on his own, him and Tom finishing at about the same time. 

When they were done, Tord broke the silent mood by murmuring a soft "You need to drink some more, too, Thomas." He gently murmured, rubbing his cheek as he handed him the water bottle, sitting his half empty one in the floor. He slowly laid back once he had put away his own, Toms back on Tords chest. But, that's not very comfortable, so Tord had gently pulled him off, laying him so they were both facing each other.

Toms face was buried in Tords chest, Tords resting in Toms hair. They fell asleep like that, no words really needed for the tired pair.

Tord had proved that he wasn't a cunt, and Tom had proved that he was much softer than he put off. Who knew they were perfect for eachother?


End file.
